The Ring That Binds One
by Faith Tomoe Maxwell
Summary: Officially put on HOld.
1. Pro

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell (A.k.a. Hotaru, Hope, Aris and Amber) 

  
Aris: We don't own SM or LOTR. 

Amber: Um….okay….now what? 

Hope: **Sweatdrops** Now we start the story. Oh yeah, for those of you who want to know, this is a Hotaru/Lego story, cause there are like none out there. 

Hotaru: Great way to ruin the plot, Hope-chan.

Hope and Aris: Baka

Amber: Don't start another fight guys.

  
Hotaru, Aris and Hope: WE ARE GIRLS!

Amber: **Sweatdrops** You knew what I meant…..

Violet eyes glared sharply into nothingness as the youngest raven haired Senshi stared at the walls of the Shinto Temple on Cherry Hill. "Hotaru…Hotaru…." She heard a few hazy voices repeat, drawing the 18 year old from her meditation. "Yes, Serenity-hime?" She blinked, questioning the blunging woman. "Did you hear anything we spoke about kiddo, or was that mind of yours stuck in the clouds again?" The blonde patted her large stomach lightly before winking at the darker girl. Hotaru sighed, "I'm sorry, Serenity-hime. But I'm afraid I just can't concentrate today." She glanced at Haruka and Michiru, who were snuggling together on the lawn chair. Usagi and her dark haired husband were leaning against a Sakura tree trunk with a blanket and lunch spread out before them. Of course the senshi were no where about, seeing how the inners took protecting the King of Crystal Tokyo and his bride. It was when she became pregnant that the ever young women took their role more seriously. Setsuna-mama already told us that there wouldn't be an enemy assualt for quiet sometime….I don't see why they can't relax. She shook her head tired. She stretched lightly, half listening to the queen of earth babble on about the infant life within her. She nodded or shook her head at the right times, but her eyes still waundered over the new Tokyo that the Senshi had created. One of destruction and death doesn't deserve peace…I don't deserve anything of the sort… her mind spoke to her. Getting up, she bowed to the two lover royals. "Your Magesties….I fear I am not of the best feeling. May I retire to my quarters?" She questioned, her voice light and misty. "Of course Hotaru, You never have to ask me such things." Neo-Queen Serenity nodded as her husband smiled at the youngest Senshi. 

Walking down the now crystalized hall was toward the area her mansion had been, Hotaru stiffled a tired yawn. "I see that impatient and endless nights are finally catching up to you, Dark Messiah." A cloaked figure spoke out. Hotaru rolled her eyes, "Really Sestuna-mama…You know better than to try and hide yourself from me…" She grinned shyly as the dark haired senshi removed the red cloak. "We have problems my dear girl…High problems." Hotaru nodded as Setsuna spoke. "It seems it has returned to Middle Earth." The older woman sighed softly. The black dressed warrior suddenly haulted all movement and stared at the taller figure. "Sauron has come to claim it…..which means you need representatives of across the seas?" She crossed her arms, closing one eyes and glaring at Setsuna with the other. "You know what this means Saturn?" The ruby eyed woman questioned. "Hai. I know what is expected of me." She grinned. "Sides…This sounds like an adventure for once." Setsuna rolled her own eyes, "You've been hanging around Makoto and Haruka for too long, my dear girl….That you have." Hotaru shrugged at the comment, "I guess now I have reason to be restless." She stated, walking to her room to find Middle Earthian clothes for humans. 

When the black haired warrior appeared next to Setsuna beside the time continum she no longer wore a dress made of frills. Her black hair was held back by an equal darker ribbon, that was barely noticable under a mens' english styled dark brown cap. Her clothing had many secrets to it. First, on the seeable parts was a tan pair of pants, black brown boots and a men's dark purple shirt with black strings tightened to their extent. About her shoulders was a dark black half cape that stopped a little ways after her hands, no more than three or four inches. Beneath this attire, however, the special technology of the Crystal Millenium came to life. Silver Crystal, the true hardest material in the world was barely visable beneath long sleeves. The armor she wore was almost white, but held streaks of Saturian Crystal that glowed purple on certain areas. Saturian crystal was of course the second strongest material on Crystal Tokyo. Her boots of course were disquised Saturian cloth. About her waist was a slim Japanese blade in a dark rusty looking holder. It's hilt the color of dirt, giving off a weaker look to her. Lastly about her back was a napsack with goods and a pole that extended for her will. She had gained the lovely red stick from Setsuna who actually had a very unique weapon collection. Gripping the bag lightly she looked at her mother figure. "So where exactly on Middle Earth am I up to?" Hotaru snickered, putting a hand to her hip. "You're off to the Council at Riverdell." Setsuna pointed out, "Oh and before you go, just to let you know…I've made the arangements with a certain Senshi of Middle Earth to watch after you." Hotaru suddenly looked back as she was pushed through the time gate. "NO! ANYONE BUT ARISSIA!" She cried as she fell into the abyss. 

Tbc…

Hotaru: Okay…this is just a spur of the moment thing and well, you know how it goes. 

Aris: **Groaning** I can't belive you put me into this! What the heck were you 3 thinking!

Amber: How much fun it would be to see you fighting off Orcs?

Hope: How much fun it would be to see you pulling your pranks on the LOTR Fellowship! 

Hotaru: How much Hope and Amber would pound me if I didn't help them. 

Aris: How about How much fun Aris is going to have roasting you three over an open fire…wait a minute?! I get to kill those ugly orcs! COOL!

Amber and Hotaru: **Sigh** 

Hope: Oh yeah, sorry if Hotaru's out of character, but were bassing her on a future Taru who has been living a peaceful life without any problems and well…is over 3 thousand years old. Sorry. Bye!

Amber, Aris and Hotaru: BYE!


	2. Chap 1

By Faith Tomoe Maxwell (Hotaru, Aris, Amber and Hope) 

  
Hope: We don't own SM or LOTR but Arissia belongs to us! 

Aris: I do not! I belong to myself!

Amber: **groans and puts hands to forehead** Not this again…

Hotaru: Oh well…best to start the story before she blows the world up…

Hope: Oh come on, Aris can't do that!

Aris: I CAN TRY, HOPELESS!

Hope: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!

Amber: **Sighs and begins pulling screen over as fight starts again** Sorry, see you all later…

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Violet eyes shot open as a pale girl rose from where she'd fallen. Blinking, the dark haired warrior immortal teen glanced around her. "Finally up, oh courageous Saturn leader…" A cocky voice shadowing sadness spoke out from behind her. Spinning around, the warrior in purples, blacks and browns saw a youthful around 17 year old looking girl.

Eyes the color of brilliant violet-blue contrasted greatly to a head of dark brown hair that spun into a loose braid. The teenager before Hotaru was lovely. She was about a half head taller than her and wore some unique attire. Her shirt was an almost sleeveless thing colored like the pale sky. The shirt itself may not have had sleeves, but it had length, reaching well to her mid thigh even with her emerald and golden embroidered sash across her waist. The sash matched her emerald vest trimmed in gold. Beneath the shirt and other accessories was a dark almost black green pair of pants. To finish off what she wore, her boots the tint of green of her vest and sash came to knee height. Finally, she wore wrist bands that were solid ocean blue with two green gemstones upon the hands right before the slime clothe ban wrapped around her center fingers. Within one hand was a group of light throwing daggers, each lined with silver and blue sapphire gemstones. In another, she carried a rather unique looking staff. It was silver white with great silver blades that looked like a trident on one end, and did the same on the other. Double edged blades, a perfect weapon for the teenager that Hotaru knew. "Hello Arissia Memento." Hotaru crossed her arms with a smirk. 

The brunette cast her a shadowed glare before grinning softly and bowing with a mock tone. "How do you do, your highness." She stated in the same cocky voice as before. "Arissia…" Hotaru warned. "Fine. Fine, I see it's all business for you again." The unique cobalt eyed teen sighed before fingering the charm about her neck slightly. It was a silver-chained necklace that the girl wore like life sake, strong metal and hard to the bone that kept the girl's inner emotions in check. Hotaru feared the day Arissia wouldn't wear it. About the charmed necklaces center was it's key importance that literally was a key. The upper end was silver and shaped like a snowflake with a green emerald in its center. The rest was a blue diamond like substance that made up the body and frame of the key. Arissia speaking broke the raven-haired warrior's concentration, "The council is but a half day from our present location. Luckily for us, they will not be meeting until tomorrow, late within the afternoon." The brunette grinned wryly as the purple-eyed girl nodded and began walking. "Then we best start walking." Hotaru called, knowing Arissia was smiling behind her. 

Arissia sighed when the two finally reached the entrance to the gated golden white city of elves known as Rivendell. "About time…. I don't see why we couldn't have Tele'd (Hope: Aris's way of saying sailor teleporting is Tele'd. Aris: It's easier to say.) That way it'd taken half as much time." The brunette sighed, adjusting her daggers within their holders and double checking the clasp that held her silver staff in it's blue clasp on her back. Hotaru shook her head, speaking quietly, "If we had, Sauron would have been alerted to my being here." She glanced through shaded lids at the obviously annoyed brunette. "I guess we best meet up with the council. Their meeting is to begin shortly, Miss. Representative." Hotaru smirked, one eye gazing at the girl with the other closed. "Fine." The cobalt eyed girl stiffened and started walking through the pearly golden gates. Hotaru chuckled before adjusting her half cloak to come and cover most of her. The appearance she now had was that of a man's. It made Arissia seem more like royalty and got them into the council easier…

Blue-violet eyes turned to the leader of the duo, as the two girls stood before an elf male. The dark haired boy wouldn't let them pass, so a message had to be sent instead. The older looking, yet younger emotionally groaned and shifted her weight to another foot as Hotaru snickered lightly. Suddenly, Hotaru felt a pulsing amount of energy. The raven-haired girl's eyes went stone cold. "Aris…" She hissed slightly. The chocolate haired teen nodded, "I felt it too." With that, both pushed the elf aside and walked swiftly down the pearly halls. Turning to see the council, the found a bunch of immature men squabbling amongst themselves. Arissia felt a wave of anger and hate wave through her as the dwarves kings and princes, elfish lords, men's leaders and an old familiar wizard argued. "What are they, complete and utter idiots?" Arissia stated in a harsh tone. Hotaru put a hand out, stopping her from stepping forward, then pointed to a seat's occupant. He had dark brown hair that curled about his face. His features were contorted with pain and he seemed to sense the ring's meal in a large way. "Get their attention." Hotaru muttered to Arissia, who blinked and appeared startled. With that, she moved past the elves, dwarves, men and leaders to the young soul. Arissia let out a loud cough, and then another. Finally, after about 3 to 4 struggles of coughing, the girl had the attention of the men. "You know…For leaders of Middle Earth, you act as though you were children." The confident brunette snickered. 

TBC…

Aris: Cool! I got to insult the baby council!!!

Hotaru: Is it just me or does she like that too much?

Amber: It's not you. 

Aris: Yes it is!

Amber: Anyway! We hope

Hope: Did someone say my name? 

Amber: ANYWAY-WE Hoped you liked the chap! Chapter 2 coming out soon! JA!


	3. Chap 2

By Aris, Hotaru, Hope and Amber. 

  
Hotaru: We're back again! ^_^

Hope: Yeah…Joy for us….Our lives is so great…

Amber: No kidding. 

Aris: Don't take them seriously…Amber and Hope just got over their final exams 2 days ago and are nervous about the results. I'm so glad I'm over high school age. 

Amber: When the words High school are mentioned, you suddenly disappear anyway…

Hotaru and Hope: **snicker**

Aris: **Blushes** I can't help it if I have work to do. 

Hotaru: And what would that work be? The pranks you set up?

Aris: Just get on with the story already. 

Amber: Okay. 

)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@

Aris snickered as the men turned to glare at her. The young elfish prince sweat dropping and looking pale. "Who are you calling children, little miss?" A dwarf stepped forward. "You men really know squat about dark powers, don't you?" Aris stated, her violet blue eyes a twinkle as she put a hand on her hip. "And whom might you be to know, young lady?" A brunette much like the elfish prince near her spoke out. His dark brown eyes penetrating to find out what was going on. The young woman smirked, her long braid spinning about with the light wind. "I am the representative of another party of Middle Earth…" She grinned, bowing slightly. "And may I ask which party this maybe?" A gray looking wizard snickered. "Why Lord Gandalf…Have I changed so much in 3 years?" The younger grinned. The wizard shook his head a light chuckle on his feature. "And here I thought the Fae wanted nothing to do with Middle Earth." Gandalf stated. Everyone's eyes went large. "You know the Fae have been divided, my lord. Light, fire, earth and dark want nothing to do with the war that approaches. However, the wind and water Fae are already dwindling thanks to Sauron's dark magic. It was decided by those of the wind storm clan to join. I represent them." Aris stated, giving a light bow, before actually sitting in midair. She hovered there, floating with one leg crossed over the other, arms in her lap as if she was by no means doing anything amazing. The men then all turned to look to her companion questioningly. "That would be Tomoe, my bodyguard…Now that the meeting is starting up again, can we continue with the basic topic of whose going to take the ring?" Aris hissed to Elrond. "ydaerla mih detcefni ti, otnemeM…" The slight whisper spoke out. Aris blinked. "I see. Esiw emit?" She looked down. "Syad. Skeew. Tsom ta raey a." The voice hissed. Aris nodded. "tnaw uoy fi mih laeh." She stated smoothly. A flash of purple surrounded Frodo and as quickly as it came it vanished. "What?!" A dwarf jumped up with Aragorn. "Fear not…She is healing his heart. It seems that the young hobbit has already been harmed by that bloody ring, the fight you had only provoked its power to harm his mind." Aris's violet blue eyes looked to the warriors, princes and leaders. "I see…Then we were harming our own assistant." Elrond muttered. Arissia nodded quietly. "Thank you…" Frodo whispered to the cape bearing, "Tomoe." "Ti fo gnihton kniht." A tiny whisper came as he saw a light flash of pale skin. "I do believe it would be of best interest for us to postpone our meeting until the ring can be secured and our emotions taken from the talk." Elrond stated, his tone regal. The capped figure rose and walked over to Aris. Standing behind the young brunette nodded in acceptance. Aris turned to Elrond. "My companion and I will need a place of homage. We have traveled far on our journey." She bowed her head slightly. "Of course, madam. I'm sure Lord Gandalf will find you a good place." Aris nodded and the group disbanded. 

***In Gandalf's area***

"I fear it has been quiet a while, Lady Arissia. Lady Hotaru." Gandalf bowed greatly when the three were thought to be alone. "Yes…It has, dear sir of the white ministry of magic." Hotaru stated, her tone crisp and clean, cutting through the room. She removed her cape hood, revealing her face. Arissia chuckled, pulling off the heavy coat to spread light pale blue-green tinted wings as she floated in the air again. "It seems the powers as they stand caught the attention of dear Setsuna." Gandalf chuckled. "Or Arissia annoyed her to no ends to get my assistance involved." Hotaru smirked. "Hey! I didn't even tell her! I was busy searching for Sailor Future if you don't mind!" Arissia stated, crossing her arms with a huff. "Truer lies were never spoken, Arissiana Memento." Gandalf smiled softly. "So I told her once….Big deal. Sailor Past did so too." Aris huffed, pushing her head down so the brown bangs crossed in front of her eyes. A dark, almost purple blue eye peered at the old man. "Besides, Jun, I would worry more about the hobbit you have on this mission." Aris hissed. The white haired man looked back at her, eyes shifting quietly to the princess who was now sitting upon the silk like mattress bed. She blinked softly, head resting in her hand. Her eyes lazily looked up at him, though the intensity was no different. "Of course, but please…no mentions of senshi around the warriors here. The only ones who know of you are the very core of our enemies." Gandalf smiled gently at the girls. "And you should refer to me as Gandalf now." Arissia scoffed at that, holding back a grunted laugh. "Oh please. You're still little Jun of the Magic realm to me." She threw a hand at him. "And I bet you still can't fight worth a piece of Bangui Poo." Hotaru snickered at the comment. "Don't start it you two." She stated coolly. "We don't need cousins fighting right now. We've got enough of that with those two humans, Aragorn and that other one, what's his name again, Jun?" Hotaru questioned looking at the male. Gandalf flinched under his name, but then smiled graciously, "Boromir, the Steward of Gondor." Hotaru snickered. "Boromir of Idiot's village is more like it." Aris grinned wryly, ignoring Gandalf's roll of the eyes. She stopped her good sense of hearing picking up someone. "I think we have a visitor." She hissed, turning to see Hotaru already dressed in her darkly colored cape, standing there. Gandalf rose and walked over to the door. When he opened it, he was happy to find Aragorn and a blonde elf next to him. Arissia's eyes glittered as she looked at him and sensed Hotaru watching the two new warriors with ease. 

Hotaru watched the group with some discomfort as the men spoke. She stared uneasily at the warriors. Aragorn, she knew was easily trusted, since he had the honored respect of Jun. But this new comer…She thought privately. He was something new to her. He was slimmer that was obvious. But he still bore the look of a warrior. He was handsome, with nicely white tanned skin that was something akin to the forest elves. She supposed that was where he dwelled from. His eyes were a dark blue, a deep fury hidden beneath a glow of a happy fellow. He wore almost all green and was very handsome. She stopped herself and turned to the brunette violet-eyed faen warrior who was smirking silently. She grunted and turned away to walk with the group down the hall of the elvish palace. 

**Little while later back at meeting**

It had been so long, taken forever to get settled. Aris glanced at Hotaru over her shoulder. That girl had impeccable patience that was unimaginable to many, including the half-immortal herself. Shrugging the brunette listened to the bickering that was this time kept to a minimum. "You have asked that already, Boromir of Gondor. We cannot allow Gondor the ring." Elrond stated smoothly. "IF humans are not to be trusted, then why should humans trust elves or dwarves." Boromir stated in a hissing tone. Aris pondered that for a minute. "tniop doog a sekam eh." Aris stated in her tongue. "Anissira…" Hotaru stated quietly. Aris stuck her tongue at her and turned around to watch the conflict rise again. "Then what shall we do, gentlemen?" She questioned, putting her chin in her hand. The men sneered, not liking the presence of a woman in their company. Aris rolled her eyes again. "Nem…" She sneered. "dlob eb yam I fi, ydal yM?" Hotaru stated in a dark whisper. "Sey Tomoe." Aris turned, knowing the plan before she'd spoken. "Siht od dluoc ytrap llams a." She stated smoothly. "Lord Elrond. My assistant, Tomoe came up with an excellent idea. Shan't we send a small party. It is better to sneak past the gates of Mordor to destroy the ring. In that way we shall find ourselves able to perchance win." Arissia grinned. "Yes. But who should take the ring, that be our true decision, Madam Fae." Boromir snickered. "Women should keep their noses out of men's work." Another human stated. "And someday men will learn the pains a woman goes through to bring them into this world…" Arissia recoiled. As the man jumped to start an argument, a stern hand pushed down Arissia. She turned to see Hotaru's black gloved hand upon her shoulder. "Humph. You heard him Tomoe." She snarled. "Nwod tis. Won." Hotaru spoke coldly, her voice hidden by the wind. Aris sat down, her eyes glaring darkly at the male. "If that is the case, a small group should go." Aragorn spoke for the first time. Hotaru's cold eyes drifted to him. She nodded and glanced at Arissia. Calm yourself Aris. You will feed the ring with that anger… She spoke through the mind. Forgive me, Lady Hotaru. But that man angers me so Aris recoiled. You will need to seek out Past and Future and still continue the search for Sailor Magic… Hotaru told her. You cannot journey with us She stated. Aris turned sharply, eyes hard. Yes, My lady. Aris sneered. Hotaru sighed as Frodo's words broke her concentration. "I will t-take the ring…Th-Though I do not know the way." He whispered. 

And so the fellowship was set. Merry and Arissia were to stay and return to her homes. Tomoe (TARU! ^_^) would go to the lands of Mordor with Boromir of Gondor, Legolas, a prince of elves, Gimli, a lord of Dwarves and son of a dwarf king, Gandalf the gray wizard, Aragorn, son of Arathorn Prince of Gondor, Frodo Baggins the ringbearer and Pippin and Sam, the two loyal hobbits. 

TBC….

Next time in the story, Hotaru is revealed as a woman and must face the challenges of Boromir and the men of the fellowship while dealing with the threats of Sauron and Soloman and strange emotions. Meanwhile, Aris is finding Merry to be the not so bright of company and their journey isn't as easy as one would wish ither, especially when a little pick pocket named Marina Archette just won't leave them be! 


End file.
